Past Meets Future
by ABC3
Summary: Its pretty hard to sumerize what this story is about, but basically, The wolf pack, bella, and the cullens, set in eclipse, time travel into the future about 10ish years after Breaking Dawn . Past Bella and Edward find out about Nessie. Pls read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. I write for fun, not for profit**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed in astonishment.

"I swear I'm not." Leah beamed.

"Really? I mean, _really? _No jokes?" Claire asked incredulously

"Pinky promise." Suddenly my dad peeked through the doorway. "May I come in?"

"'Course." I answered, and he opened the door all the way to the tent perched in the center of my room, us sitting in front by the fake fire. It was a rainy Friday night, as usual, and my best friends and I had been sadly forced to camp inside the house to avoid being soaked.

"I thought," my dad said, "that perhaps, to add to the effect, I would bring some homemade smores up." We all looked to my father's hands, where he was holding a platter full of smores.

"Sweet! Thanks Mr. Cullen!" Claire said, picking the gram cracker sand which up from where my father had set down the platter. We all then helped ourselves.

"Oh, and dad, guess what? Leah imprinted on someone!" I told my father through a full- mouth. He smiled.

"Good for you!" He said. Leah beamed for the second time since telling us.

"Thanks." Then he left, and both Claire and I pried on this new, juicy information.

"What's his name?"

"Is he hot?"

"How did you meet him?"

"Does he know?"

We both took turns asking questions, more like interrogating, until the picture changed into something else. Leah was finally thinking back on what exactly had happened, saying it out loud so Claire could hear and understand, though I was able to see everything she could just as clearly as Leah. For almost eleven years now I could see the past, and whenever someone had Da` ja' vu or thought back on something, I was able to see their memory, a special talent I had inherited. Leah had been at the supermarket when she saw him. She had passed by him when he looked up and looked at her. She stared on at him, and it wasn't until he finally asked if she need any help that she snapped out of her daze.

"Uh-uh-uh, no, I just- I'm Leah." She had finally blurted out. Leah recounted how relieved she was that he hadn't found her strange or weird, but instead had smiled and said, "I'm Eric." They suddenly clicked then, and talked for nearly an hour in that very spot before they both went to the nearest diner. Apparently, Eric had just moved there and was a logger (very strong, Leah bragged). Leah told him that she had lived there all her life, and then he told her about how he used to live Port Angeles, the city. And so Leah droned on and on about how sweet and kind he was and that they were going on their first date tomorrow.

As Leah was talking though, I suddenly felt queasy. The world around me seemed to spin, and I suddenly forgot where I was at. I saw people, standing where my family always played baseball. It was the pack and my family, and then a few blurry people I couldn't see. It hurt my head to try to see clearly exactly what was going on. That was different. The past never changed, unlike Alice's visions, but yet it seemed as if something was changing. Something was wrong. I felt cold hands on me then, carrying me to my bed where they set me down.

"What-?" I felt confused.

"It's alright, sweetheart." My dad's voice. Then Carlisle's.

"Just lie down Renesmee, you fainted." Fainted? Had I been standing?

"What happened?" A familiar, worried, husky voice suddenly asked in panic. _Jacob. _Of course he had been prolonging his stay in the house, despite my command for him not to enter inside my bedroom.

"She was perfect a second ago, just listening to Leah, then she stood up and looked around like she was- was lost or something. That's when you came in and she fainted." Claire answered. I tried to sit up, but Carlisle held me down.

"It's OK, Ness, just lay down."

"Why did she faint?" Jake asked Carlisle, rapping his warm hand around mine, and looking down with fearful eyes at me. Carlisle furrowed his brow, looking, too, down at me.

"I don't know." He answered in a concerned voice. I suddenly felt an aching in my forehead. My hand flew up to my head instinctively.

"Nessie? Nessie?! Are you Ok?" My mom asked, and edge of worry and panic in her voice. Her high, melodic voice only worsened my pain. I clutched my head.

"The light!" I covered my eyes. The light was too much and made my eyes hurt, worsening the ache in my head. It was immediately shut off.

"What is wrong, Ness?"

"She's having a migraine." My father answered Esme for me. My head was now a pounding, throbbing pain, and the very sound of anything worsened it. I moaned.

"I think it best if everyone leaves the room. She is most sensitive to sound, I can see. I'll go get some medication." Carlisle said in a low voice, as if that didn't exceed my migraine. I heard then everyone silently exiting my room, but I didn't look up to see. Then I felt the warm fingers rap around mine reluctantly leave. _Jacob, No! Don't leave! _I felt a pair of footsteps halt.

"She wants you to stay." My father told Jacob in a quieted loathing voice. I could almost feel Jacob's eyes on me then, and then returning back to my side and holding my hand.

_Thank you._

Once everyone had left, Carlisle brought me up some morphine. After the throbbing was fairly muted, he asked me the regular doctor questions you would ask of a migraine. I told him that the ache was in my forehead and was bilateral. I knew he was concerned, but would not show it. I had never had a migraine before, and these things were usually repetitive, and I silently feared of the next time this might happen. Then Carlisle left, giving me and Jacob some privacy. He silently stroked my hair, too afraid to speak in fear of worsening my head ache.

After that, there was a huge lapse of time where I left the morphine to deal with my head ache while I groaned in pain. I don't exactly remember how long I had been sitting there, Jacob beside me, but all the while I counted the throbbing pound of my head ache, and then Jacob's heart.

Finally, after most of the pain had exceeded, I asked, "What happened to Claire and Leah after Carlisle told them to leave?" Jacob hesitated, but then answered, "They went back home." I then saw the scene, Claire and Leah asking what was wrong while I was upstairs, and Carlisle telling them he didn't knew, and that it would be best if they went home. They went back home, because of me.

"H-how are you feeling?" Jake stuttered. I could hear the hurt he was feeling. Hurt that I was in pain, and hurt that he could do nothing about it.

"The pain's dulling." A little. I made sure to make my voice reassuring, but to no avail.

"We can get more morphine, you know." He suggested. I was about to shake my head no, but then I remembered about the migraine and instead told him through my own special way. _No, Jake, I'm fine._ I couldn't see it, but I felt Jacob nod. Would it be OK if I opened my eyes now? I knew the lights were off, but still… I slowly opened my eyes, and through my super-sensory vampire eyes, I saw with perfect clarity my wonderful Jacob. He smiled my favorite smile. I smiled back.

Then, the door opened, making both me and Jake jump. Carlisle, having just entered the room, smiled.

"Sorry if I scared you. I was just checking in." He said, walking toward the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. The headache's nearly gone- or, at least, dulled by the morphine. Sound or- I think- the light isn't so bad anymore."

"That's very good. How about other than the migraine. Queasy, tired?" "Not really queasy, hungry, though, and I am a little tired, but that's only because of the morphine and the fact that I haven't had a descent good night's sleep yet." Carlisle smiled at my being well.

"Well, then, I'll have Esme cook you up something, and Jacob, I'm sure you must be hungry yourself. I'll bring you up something, too. Then, Nessie, as you're doctor, I recommend that you go to sleep."

"Will do." I answered. Then Carlisle left, and I could hear him downstairs asking Esme to cook up one of her famous gourmet dinners.

"Actually, Ness, that would be _breakfast,_ its morning sweetheart." Jacob said, having heard my thoughts like he always did when I carelessly lost control of my ability to keep everyone out of my head. I blushed, taking my hand away.

"You _know _I don't like it when you do that." I said defiantly. He just laughed and rolled his eyes. Of course, he would do it again, and again, and again, whenever he had the opportunity. Some color from my blush was still leftover on my face when Carlisle re-entered my room, bringing us me and Jacob Esme's famous gourmet _breakfasts._ Then, he left, once again, from the room, having brought us two plates of omelet's and toast and enough leftover for the entire family to eat- if they could eat human food, of course.

"You know what?" I asked Jake, sitting beside me and stuffing himself with as much food as he possibly could.

"What?" He asked through a full mouth, nearly making me laugh.

"This is the first time you've ever stayed over inside my room over night."

"And last, if you're dad has anything to say about it." I laughed. Ever since almost a year ago when I was just four months away from my seventeenth birthday, technically thirteen years old, when I and Jake had finally realized our love of each other, my father (and mother, for that matter) had been uptight about the rules of the house. I could still remember the day my father had lay down the ground rules, and my own memory seeped in without my control, as my power was no exception to myself.

Jacob and I were sitting on love seat, sitted in the living room of the Cullen's house, while my father sat across from us on the sofa, staring daggers at Jacob.

"First off, "He said, still staring directly at Jacob, who fidgeted at my father's stone cold glare, "No doing _anything_ in the house. No doing _anything _outside the house. No doing _anything _period." He finally turned to me, his glare softening just a bit.

"And Nessie, as you know it is very hard for Jacob to say no to what you want, so no tempting him." At that point, Emmet snorted. With the family watching you, it was quite embarrassing having your dad basically say don't seduce your all too willing boyfriend while you're dating. Or even sneaking out, and calling it a friendly gathering.

"Which reminds me…" My dad said, having heard my thoughts. He then dove into all the other basic rules like curfews and always letting them know where we were, when we were, and what we were doing. Then, my memory faded, leaving me still thinking about it. Honestly, sometimes I felt like a puppet, or worse yet, one of those poor chiwauwa or poodles who are forced into preppy clothes and get exactly two cups of kibbles, etcetera.

And speaking of my parents always watching me and what not…

"Jake, where's mom and dad?"

"Huh?" He asked, and then I saw that once again, he was listening to my thoughts.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!" I said, mock hitting him in the shoulder.

"Aw, come on! Besides, I had no idea you were thinking about _that._ Honestly, if I had known you were thinking back on that day I would have totally refrained."

"A notably awkward experience." I sighed.

"Hm…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking… Where _are _your parents? I haven't seen them since they left your room, and I thought by now they would come back to check on you… Now that I think about it, I don't remember hearing them downstairs." This information made me jerk up, which I instantly regretted. Jacob saw my pain and held me against his burning hot chest, but I pulled up.

"No, Jake, I can't even hear them now. I can't hear _anybody._" My voice was panicky. I knew that my family, especially the doctor of the house, Carlisle, would _never _leave their 'fragile half-human puppet' home alone. Something must have happened, something to draw them out.

"Nessie, you need to rest. You fainted, for goodness sakes! And that morphine will catch up with you! Now get back in bed!" Jake retorted, trying to hold me back.

"You're my imprint, aren't you? I need to go find them! So give me what I want and let go!" The words stung, I could tell. I had never once in my life used Jacob's imprinting on me against him. He let go of my hand, and I quickly grabbed the first clothes that I could find; a pair of holey jeans and a tee- shirt. My hair was still in its two braids as yesterday, and I decided I didn't have enough time to brush out the entire frizz that had gathered. For some odd reason, I knew something bad had happened- I knew it yesterday when I had fainted, and I knew it now as I went searching for me family;

Something big had happened, something bad.

* * * *

I left my daughter's room reluctantly. I hated the fact that she would prefer the dog over her own father and mother. And yet, I had been the one to allow it. Though Renesmee had always been a 'daddy's girl' as everyone said, there was always a distance. After all, from the day she was born she was handed off from her mother to Jacob, and I was just the sideline. Even if I could read her mind with perfect clarity, there would always be some deeper connection that I would never reach- could never reach- that she had found with _him._ Then I looked at my Bella, filled with worry as I was, walking beside me.

Of course, love. I had nearly forgotten. She looked back at me, and we shared a look a love, the same one that Jacob gave my daughter, before we remembered what was going on. She lifted her mental shield then. _Edward, what's wrong with her? Do you think she'll be ok? I'm afraid. _

"Renesmee's going to be fine. It's just a migraine. Other girls get those all the time." I told her reassuringly. She smiled, a bit relieved at what I said. I was a good liar. Those had been the exact words I had told Nessie, and yet, what Carlisle had to say about the matter was different. I could still hear the echo of his thoughts; _A migraine in a half-vampire? And she fainted? Abnormal. I'll need to run some tests…_

I shuddered. When Carlisle had finally noticed me, his thoughts had abruptly changed to what I had told Bella, that it was regular and that she was also human. But something told me that I was not the only good liar in the family.

Down stairs, I heard the cordless phone being dialed, and then a muffled voice from the other line. Of course, we would have to contact Alice and Jasper, who were hunting, and Rose and Emmet who had gone 'hunting' as well, but I had expected and heard the worse. I listened into the conversation between Esme and Alice.

"Alice, I was just calling to tell you that-"She was cut off by Alice.

_Esme, listen, we picked up another vampire's scent. _I stopped mid-step.

"What?!" An unbelieving Esme asked.

_We picked it up outside of town, but we followed it _into _town._

"_Inside _town? But-but-"

_No one's been murdered yet, Esme, so don't worry. But we have something else to tell you- something important-_

"Wait, Alice, let me get Carlisle." Esme interrupted, and I instantly heard Carlisle rush beside her at the sound of his name.

"Edward? Edward!" Bella nearly shouted, bringing my face to hers with both her hands. "What? What is it? What's going on?" She asked in a panicked voice, eyeing our daughter's door.

"No- not that- come on, downstairs." I answered her, and we made our way with inhuman speed down next to Carlisle and Esme. The phone had now been put on speaker.

"We followed the scent into town and then down to La Push. We lost it through the water. When we followed the tracks to where it came from…" Alice rushed through what she had told Esme. She stopped, and we could hear her voice talking to someone else- Jasper.

"Yes- but- oh, aright." She said to Jasper, then to us, "You guys need to come to the clearing; Emmett and Rosalie are already there."

"But we can't, Nessie…" Bella said. At the other end of the line, I heard Alice gasp.

"What Bella? Is Nessie sick? What happened? Tell me!" Now Alice was on the edge of hysteria. I knew we all worried about Renesmee, but it was as if Alice had actually suspected something to happen.

"She fainted and then got a migraine. I brought her some morphine, so she should be ok…" _should _be. We all caught the very faint doubt. There was silence, then, "Here's Jasper."

"Edward?" Jasper's voice came through the line.

"Jasper! Jasper, what's going on? Do you know what's wrong with Nessie?"

"Chill, Bella, its al-"He hesitated, then said instead, "look, you guys need to come to the clearing. It is of _dyer _importance that you come."

"What is going on?" I asked then. The word dyer caught my attention.

"I would tell you, but it's important you come-"But Nessie-" Bella argued.

"Bella," Jasper said sternly, "you _need _to come. Nessie will be fine." His confidence was enough to send relief into both me and Bella, but I still wasn't sure. She couldn't just stay here by herself? Then Carlisle answered my thoughts.

"I'll stay with her." I turned to him in shock.

"If this is about Nessie, then I think you should go. I'll leave as soon as she gets better, and Jacob won't leave her side, so she'll be safe, and if anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

"I'll stay, too." Esme added. Bella stared at them hesitantly, but then looked up at me, waiting my answer.

"I think…" I answered slowly, thinking it all through, "that we should go. Carlisle's right. If this concerns Nessie, then we should know why this is happening." Bella nodded at my words, but I could sense she was hoping for a different answer. And so we left, speeding through the forest, hand-in-hand. All the while I was thinking on what Jasper had said- that it was of dyer importance that they come. What did he mean? I was sure the same thoughts were running through my wife's mind. Could dyer refer to Nessie? Or did it mean _all _of us, Nessie included. I didn't know. But what I did know was that I would soon find out.

And so, nearly five minutes later, we entered the clearing, and what I saw gave no answers, but questions galore. When I saw the large field, I felt as if I was staring at a mirror. I saw myself, same as always, but when I looked where Bella should have been, I gasped.

There she was, human as ever, staring back at me with chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**Ok guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the look on their faces, I knew that this would be a tough one to explain. Edward 1, the one who had just arrived in the clearing, seemed especially stunned. I wouldn't blame him; this kind of thing would come as quite a surprise. Vampire Bella, Bella 1, was rigid and un-moving, transfixed on her human self. Her own human self mirrored her reaction, staring in awe at her vampire figure. Everyone else stared amazed at Bella. Not the regular, normal, human Bella (Bella 2), but the pale-skinned, golden-eyed Bella. Everyone stared, that is, except for me.

I had seen her once before, and for that matter, so had Edward (Edward 2, in my mind), when I had seen her not a year ago in my vision, Edward reading my mind and seeing it for himself. It was nice to see now that the future was absolute. So, instead of just standing and gawking like my family beside me and the pack of werewolves (which had gone completely unnoticed by the newly arrived Edward and Bella) I skipped up to them, clearing my throat.

Still, no one moved. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello!" I nearly shouted, "Earth to Edwards and Bellas!" Finally, the Edward beside human Bella slowly turned his head toward me. The other did the same, but still the Bellas stared at each other, still shocked.

"Look, I know you guys could just stare at each other for eternity, but as you well know, I am _not _so patient, kay?" That got her attention. Both Bellas finally snapped out of their dazed expressions.

"Alice, _what _is going on?" Both Edward and Bella one demanded. I smiled.

"That is what we are going to explain." I answered calmly.

"_Explain?_ I am staring at myself from _fifteen _years ago! How in the world is this possible?!" I had expected this sort of reaction.

"I _will. _Just calm down, OK." And as if being called, Jasper was at my side, letting his power do its wonder. She relaxed a bit, but not enough.

"What does this have anything to do with Renesmee?!" She shouted out. Renesmee? Who was Renesmee? Then, my other self and her Jasper was beside me as well. Vampire Bella's eyes and the Edward's beside her eyes both popped just a bit more, but it was obviously not enough to top what she had just seen.

"Bella, it's alright. Just let us tell you what is happening, and then you'll understand." The other Jasper said. Apparently, the double calming Jaspers were enough, and Bella relaxed enough to hear the tale. Though we had told this story twice that night, I still felt the events unravel in my head, reliving what had happened the night before…

It was after Edward and I had come back from hunting. Edward was picking up Bella from La Push while I was home, searching my closet for a new set of clothes. That's when Edward called. Of course, with my future-seeing, I was the one to answer. He was hysterical. I figured Bella had probably tripped and bashed her head or something along those lines, but something in his voice told me that wasn't so.

"What is it Edward?" I had asked.

"She's gone." His voice was strained with agony.

"What??"

"She's gone." He repeated, nearly choking over his own words.

"Wait, Edward, what_ happened?" _

"I-I'll tell you when I get there. Tell the family."

"But Edward, wait-" He hung up on me. I quickly did as he asked, gathering the family in the living room and telling them about the phone call.

"Gone? But what does that mean?" Esme asked, worried.

"I don't know." And it had been true, and I hated it.

Then we all heard a car door open and slam shut, and milliseconds later, Edward was inside the leaving room, having arrived. His expression was hard to read; Angry, worried, and agony, all morphed together? Carlisle stood up, walking up to his adopted son.

"Edward, explain." Edward nodded.

"Bella," his voice broke at her name, "was at the mongrel's house," rage now filled his voice, "and _he_ left for just a moment. And then she…" He stopped. After a long moment, he said in a small whisper that no human would be able to hear, "He found an unrecognizable vampire scent and a note." He held out a small slip of paper, which Carlisle took.

"'The Clearing; six o'clock.'" He read. Carlisle looked up at Edward. He had a pained expression.

"Do you think this is just some ploy to get us to come to the clearing so whoever this is can tear us apart?" I asked.

"If it's the only way, the only chance that I can save her, that she is still alive, then I'll take that chance." Edward answered determined,

"Yes, but are you willing to let us all die?" Rosalie said. Right then I could've ripped her throat, and by the looks of it, so could Edward.

"Rosalie, come on, she's family." Emmett said before anyone could have reason to kill her more.

"Yes, but are we willing to just die for someone who might already be dead?"

"I didn't say that you guys had to come, Rosalie, I just know I am." Edward answered ruefully, and I could tell that he fully expected to die out there if Bella was dead. Esme could tell, too.

"Edward, no! You can't!" She exclaimed.

"I have to." He answered. There was silence.

"Well, I' not letting you go on your own, bro, count me in." Jasper finally said.

"Edward, it's not like we're going to leave you out there to die! And if you do, I'll go down with you." Emmett added.

"Emmett is right, we are family. We will all go." Carlisle agreed, and Esme nodded to show that she too, would be going. Edward turned to me.

"Well, duh, I'm gonna come! Bella's a sister to me!" I was shocked he would even think I wouldn't come, especially if Jasper was. Everyone turned to Rosalie, who stood arms folded in the corner of the room.

"Come on, Baby." Emmett encouraged, as if she were a five-year-old unwilling to jump in the pool. She finally gave in.

"Oh, well, fine, I'll do it! But only for Edward." And so everything was set in motion. Edward informed us that the pack was helping them as well, not only because it was their duty, but for Jacob's sake, I imagined. For some odd reason, I was never really against. I could tell he was just a young boy with a crush he thought bigger than life. But I knew the truth. I knew that he just needed someone, like we all did a companion; someone he could talk to. But I knew it wasn't love, though I did know Edward was afraid that it was. Couldn't he see that what he had with Bella was a mutual everlasting love with each other, not some sill school girl crush like Jacob? But I knew somehow that things would work out, that one day everything would just fit together.

By six o'clock we were all gathered in the clearing. Unfortunately, with the werewolves standing beside us as we waited, I couldn't see what would happen. But what I diffidently did _not _expect was what would come next. The person who walked through the forest wall was a vampire, as expected, but he was alone.

That's right, alone, with no back up; no one else. Just himself. Then, I saw something I hadn't before. No, he was not alone, because following beside him was a girl; Bella. I could see clearly enough with my vampire vision that her eyes were fearful, and yet she just followed mechanically after the vampire with red eyes. Then I felt another shock of surprise. Why hadn't Edward sprung on the vampire holding his beloved? Even more shocking, why hadn't I? No one moved. I decided that someone would have to do _something, _and I realized that that someone would have to be me. But when I tried to move, it was as if something had stopped me, as if my feet would not continue with my orders.

_Don't do that. Why would you want to move? _A voice that startled me said inside my head without me thinking it. But my subconscious listened to it, and when I tried again, that same soothing voice seemed to stop my body from moving. It was as if someone was controlling me, and in all actuality, I believe that something was.

"Well, what do we have here?" The vampire holding Bella hostage said. "The whole pack _and _your family?" He continued, tsking. "Awe, Edward, didn't you realize that that note was meant just for you?" Edward didn't say anything, and I had a feeling something was restraining himself just as it was me.

The vampire sighed. "Well, this complicates things." But then he smiled. "Which makes it all the more fun!" He came forward slowly, so as to let Bella follow him, which she did.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Mark" mark said. Oddly, as he said that, I felt as if I was a puppet, and the strings holding me up had been released just a tad bit.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. Mark chuckled.

"Good question," He said, and then continued on, "I am here so I may conduct an experiment." No one moved, but this time, as if someone had forced the words out, Edward asked, "What experiment?" Mark beamed.

"As you all know, us vampires have unique powers." He stopped, looking at me, Jasper beside me, and Edward. "And as you well know, some of them are very powerful." He added. "Me being one of them, of course." He chuckled.

"Why are you doing this!?" Edward burst out, then. "You coward! You control us all instead of fighting like a real man!" "A real man? Would you not do the same to protect yourself, and your human mate?" To this, Edward didn't say anything.

"But, of course, you have noticed that I do not _control _you, rather I manipulate you. If I could control you, then you would not have said what you just did. You see, I have flaws, but don't get your hopes up. I am powerful, as I have said." Manipulate? Of course! It was his power, his ability. Was this his experiment? To manipulate us all to do something drastic, to see if he had any large flaws that were unrecognizable. So when I said to Mark, "What do you want with us?" I really was curious.

Mark smiled, delighted, and then Edward gasped, having heard his plans with us.

"You see," He answered, "I have visited many vampires, all who have survived, mind you, so I mean no harm. I had an idea a few years back, you see, and with it I tested on a young vampire." He eyes us all, a smile on his face, "and what I discovered was amazing, magnificent. What I discovered was that not only could I manipulate people, but," he paused dramatically, "the earth." The earth? What did that mean? But Mark wasn't finished.

"I found that I could manipulate the earth just as I did vampires and humans, that I could make an earthquake, a volcano erupt! But all this did not satisfy me. I wanted something even more magnificent, and it was when I watched superman," his eyes held a glimmer of humor, "That I found that my dream was possible.

"In superman, you see, to save his girlfriend, he reversed the earth, going back into the past. I realized that I could perhaps do that exact same thing! So, I tried it on myself, and to my astonishment, I went back to the day I became a vampire, and then when I first had my discovery! I then tried it on other vampires, testing if I could perhaps _change _the future.

"But when I tested it on vampires, I found that because we live our lifestyles in almost pure repetition; hunt mate, and perhaps the mate dies, but you find another. And with humans, I was sure the Volturi would surely be on my tale, and letting them know of my power would be catastrophic, so I needed a vampire who could change! And that is when I heard of the famous Cullens.

"You may not know it now, but something in your future will change how you live for the rest of your life. It is something so big, so almost nearly impossible, that it could be written off as either good or bad, and that choice is placed on, " His eyes lay on Bella, and then shifted to Edward, "You two. That is why I came here, in the past, to meet you, and to bring you to where you meet your destiny." There was utter silence now, and I was sure that it wasn't just because Mark was manipulating us to not speak. What we had just heard was impossible, and yet I knew that Mark was telling the truth. Then, Mark closed his red, fierce eyes, and seemed to concentrate. Then he stopped.

"It is time…" he said and then the world around us seemed to go in complete chaos. A giant wind swooshed in, and the world span around us. I felt the world turn, time go forward. I saw my family, not the ones stuck in this warp with me, but another family of us, and another pack, all fighting against vampires. I saw our family again, the pack included, with the Volturi talking to us about things I couldn't understand. Then I saw a baseball game being played, and I knew it was us. I saw as it rained over the years, and then the sun shining, and I saw someone else. It was a girl a boy. She was giggling, and I saw she looked so familiar and I couldn't place it, though I saw that the buy was none other than Jacob.

Finally the world stopped spinning, and came to a halt on a cloudy, cold, night. And there, I saw someone very, very familiar. She stared at me with wide eyes, as I did to her. A boy followed up behind her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Then he saw us.

Then Carlisle ended the tale, finishing with how we told my future self and Jasper and later on Rosalie and Emmett that same story. Future Edward and Bella looked stunned, but not unbelieving. After all, it was a pretty adequate explanation with the proper evidence. We all waited a moment, as to let Bella and Edward take it all in, until we went further.

"Renesmee." We all heard Future Edward whisper. Emmett obviously couldn't take it anymore, and asked the exact same question we were all thinking.

"Who is this person, this Renesmee? Is this what he meant by our destiny?" All the future Cullens shared a look, as if deciding whether to tell or not. Then, we all except for Human Bella heard someone stepping out from the trees. Another addition to the future Cullen family had arrived, and following beside him, Esme.

"I think it best we keep that secret for now." Future Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, how much do you know?" Vampire Bella asked.

"I heard enough when we were coming." Carlisle replied. Even then, Carlisle was calm and wise.

"How is Nessie? Is she alright?" A worried Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded, saying, "The head ache died down a couple of hours ago. I had Esme cook up her some food and told her to get some rest before we went." Curiosity seemed to be eating away from me. Who was Nessie? What was wrong with her? Why was she so important that they couldn't tell us who she was? Maybe Edward knew…

But when I looked over, my Edward shook his head subtly no.

"And," Carlisle continued, "By what I know here, I think I know what caused her to be sick." Edward's eyes lit up as he heard Carlisle's theory with in his mind. "Interesting…" he said, and his Bella looked at him curiously. "Later." He muttered under his breath. I realized now that it was morning, as the sun peaked up the mountains.

"Wait!" Someone shouted. Jacob made his way through the crowd of Vampires and Werewolves.

"I am _sick _of just _sitting _here and taking this crap! All these secrets we don't know and Bella-"he pointed at Future Bella, "is _vampire _for heaven's sakes! This is not how it is supposed to be!" I could feel and see the fire burning up with in him and his control slipping away. Both future Bella and Edward stared at him in shock, as if they hadn't expected it.

"Jacob…" Sam said, having phased too, and putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob shook it off.

"No! No! No! I will not stand here! This isn't how it is supposed to be, and don't think I won't change it!" He shouted in fury. How could he contain himself? He looked ready to blow!

"But Jake, if you do that, you'll never imprint." Bella stated. Jacob looked temporarily stunned, but then recovered.

"No." He said, his jaw clenched. "But Jacob-""No!" He shouted now.

"No, because _I'm _unnatural too! Bella, we belong together! In the real world, we do! Not this-this fantasy!" He began to shake, the shiver running up and down his body until he phased, running into the forest. As I had expected, another wolf ran after him, still in its phased form. Then there was silence.

As if on cue then, I heard another set of legs running to the clearing, and I recognized the scent as Jacob's. But I also realized there was another set of legs running with him.

They both entered the clearing synchronically, Jacob and a girl.

We all gasped. She had bronze hair and pale skin. With brown eyes. I finally realized who this was.

Renesmee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The minute I saw her, I seemed to know who she was, but at first my mind rejected it. But every second I stared at her, I knew with certainty who I was staring at. She seemed to be vampire, with pale skin, but I also noticed that she did have a considerably amount of color to her, and flushed cheeks. She had bronze hair, _my _hair, I realized. And though this wasn't much of solid evidence, her brown eyes gave it all away. They were almost the exact same chocolate that Bella had, but I saw that gold seemed to burst like fireworks inside her deep eyes.

Another thing I quickly realized was that, unlike the other future vampires I had met, she was the only one I was able to hear. At first when she walked into the clearing, the same expression crossed her face as the others; shock and confusion. Then, her thoughts had changed abruptly. It was as if she was in Alice's place, seeing all the events that started with the phone call and ended with then seeing the other Edward and Bella arrive. What was going on? Then I heard Jacob's thoughts, synchronized with hers. I realized with astonishment that he was hearing and seeing exactly what she was seeing.

I was utterly confused. When the 'vision' was finally over, she stared at us with perfect up to date clarity, as did Jacob.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I heard my Future Bella shout. She was angry.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You know what I mean by 'what'! What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well I'm sorry, mom! I just kind of freaked out when I realized that my family had all ditched me and then met up with their _past _selves!" Renesmee shouted back defensively. Mom? Did she say _mom? _Did she just call Bella _mom? _This was impossible! If I could sleep, I would think this a dream!

"Mom?" My human Bella said under her breath in disbelief. Of course, she would catch that. Then Renesmee looked at her, and realization crossed her face.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked incredulously. Future Edward and Bella shared guilty looks.

"Tell us what?" I asked, though I knew already. She turned to me, looking me over.

_He doesn't look any different…_ she thought, and then her eyes shifted to Bella.

_But mom! She's human! _She seemed to stare at her the longest, until she walked up to her. Then she lifted up her hand and placed it on her head, letting the images seep in. At first Bella gasped, but then she didn't move. I saw through Renesmee's mind exactly what she was showing Bella, and I gasped myself. The first image was of Bella, human, with sweat across her face. She was crying tears of joy and was smiling. Then it was of Bella, holding her for the first time, carefully rocking her in her arms. Then of Bella again, on the couch, with me holding her. She was three, and I was tickling her ruthlessly as she giggled. Next was the first day of school.

"You'll be alright, Nessie. You'll love school." I had told her. Bella was beside me. "And remember," She said, "we'll always love you." Then we both pecked her cheek as she left running into the Classroom. The scenes were endless, all showing Renesmee's most cherished family memories, some of them including Alice and Carlisle and the rest of the family, all of them having either me or Bella. After Renesmee was finished, she brought her hand back to her side.

"So you see, I am your daughter." She said with a smile. Bella looked stunned beyond belief. I could tell this was just too much for her human mind, traveling into the future, seeing her vampire self, following seeing through her impossible daughter's life. I was Vampire and it was enough to make _me _confused. No one moved. No one talked. Even their thoughts were momentarily blank. But then it all kicked in.

_A daughter? Impossible, and yet…no one has _tried _it before. Wonder what her blood count is. Can she eat human food? _I could tell that was Carlisle with his doctor curiosity.

_A child? Edward had a kid with Bella? Way ta' go Edward! _I instantly knew this was Emmett's, who else?

_A child! A baby! A beautiful baby! _And Rosalie's soft spot for babies instantly fell in love with my daughter.

_Edward and Bella, a baby? My own niece! And yet, what is she wearing? _Alice's natural motherly instinct was, of course, to jump straight to style.

_Their own child? A girl! Oh, she looks so sweet and young. _Esme, with her love of children and mothering.

_A baby! When Jacob hears about this… _I could tell this was one of the wolves whose name I couldn't place, but linked to that thought was one that caught my attention.

_Jacob… why would he be with her then? He came with her. And they were holding hands…_

_But Seth, that's impossible! He couldn't-_

_Look, Embry! She's wearing a promise ring! One given only to imprints…_

_But she's half-vampire, it couldn't be!_

_We need to tell Jacob…_

I gasped. They were right. That promise ring they had identified was tied neatly to her finger. I also noticed that swinging from her neck was a necklace with a detailed carving of a wolf latched onto it. It could not be! But I had other issues right now. One of them being that I have a daughter period.

"Daughter? Did you just say daughter?" Esme said hopefully, though I knew she had just heard exactly as I had. Renesmee- my daughter- smiled and nodded.

"But that's impossible!" Sam pointed out the obvious.

"But how do you know? It's not like it's ever happened before!" Rosalie shot at him. But then I heard what he was really thinking.

_The ring …_ I tried not to think of it.

"Hm…" Carlisle said, thinking. Once I heard his theory in his mind, I gasped. It all made sense.

"What?" Alice asked him.

"Well, it does explain a lot. After all, like Mark had said, Vampires hardly have anything happen to them that can change everything. Even if a mate died, they could always find another one. But with Renesmee, I am guessing a major effect took place." The future Bella and Edward nodded, along with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie who were too, from the future.

"Something that could be easily undone, something that you or Bella could change with one flick of a wrist." I could see both parents go an even paler, ghostly white at this.

"So you see why we avoided telling them." My future self said, directing it at Renesmee. She looked back guiltily, finally understanding.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She whispered, and backed away from my Bella and to Jacob. To Jacob. I sincerely hoped that this was a weird Vampire trance that I was in. Then she looked around.

"Jacob, where are you?" She asked. Jacob looked confused.

"I'm right- Oh. I don't know." He answered. She had obviously not seen the last part where he had fled from the scene. I realized now what would have happened if he hadn't; either lost control and torn her to shreds, or imprinted. Again.

"Jacob…left." Her mom answered. But then, I saw that that same scene was replaying through her memory as we had seen. How did she do that? When it was over, when Jacob had left, she let out an "Oh." It seemed Jacob had heard it too, just by holding her hand, and he frowned. Everyone silent for what seemed the millionth time today. We were all at loss for words.

"So…How do we get back?" It was Emmett who said it, and it seemed his words were a pending doom. How do we get back? Then I had an epiphany.

"I think that Mark will come back. After all, he wants to change the future, so eventually he's bound to bring us back so we can, like he said, decided for ourselves…" Then I heard it. It wasn't my memory, or Bella's. It was my future self's, and I instantly knew from his facial expression that he had regretted it. What I saw was, through mine eyes, Bella. But this wasn't the beautiful, flushed Bella, but a sickly, deathly Bella. She was standing up, her stomach large. She looked so small and fragile. And then there was a loud crack, and a scream escaping her mouth… the scene changed to another. It was Bella again, but now she was on a table, and her stomach was ripped open, by _me,_ and I saw my baby, Renesmee. I put her in Bella's arms. Then, the memory changed and went a few seconds later I saw myself again, trying to save my beloved.

Then it was over, and Renesmee seemed just as pained as I was.

"You never…" She said, directing it to her parents. She backed away.

_I did that to her? Why didn't they tell me? I _am _a killer._

"I've got to- got to-"And then she ran away.

"Renesmee!" But it was too late. She was gone.

* * * *

I wish I could tear myself apart, that I could just erase this feeling that haunted my dreams. Because that's just what they were; dreams. Dreams of what could be but would never happen. Bella would never love me; no, she _does _love me, but she would never realize it. It made me sick. I suddenly felt conscious that a whole pack of wolves were listening to my inner thoughts, and I quickly phased, putting on my cut-off jeans that lay tied to my ankle. After that, I lay thinking in silence. So what now? Would I be stuck in this time, watching my love stay forever vampire. But then something trickled to my brain that I had overlooked; I had imprinted.

But this wasn't right! Imprinting never did anything good! It broke Leah's heart; it caused your every thought to think of _her. _But with Bella, it was meant to be! Not because of some wolf attraction, but because of true love!

"Jacob." I jumped at the voice, and turned around. To my surprise, there stood Leah.

"What do you want?" I said harshly. Why did she have to be here?

"I know what you're feeling, you know." She said, sitting beside me.

I laughed without humor. "Like how?" And then I did realize that, truly, she would know how I felt. After all, Sam had left her for someone he hardly knew, breaking her heart and leaving it in pieces.

"Come on, Jacob, she isn't worth it. If she's willing to treat you like garbage then why go after her?"

"And what about you, Leah? Why do you keep chasing Sam? Is it because _you're _waiting? Waiting for him to realize he loves you, like me?" She said nothing to this.

"Guess we're both just damaged goods." I said, and looked down.

"No, you're not." Leah finally said.

"What?"

"You heard just as well as I did; you imprinted on someone, Jacob. _You _still have a chance. _I'm_ damaged goods, not you." She pointed out, saying the last part quietly.

"Oh yeah, forced into love, just like Sam!" I laughed sarcastically.

"You know that's not true, Jake. Imprinting just leads us to the one who truly loves us. But for me, it will never happen. I'm a dead end, Jake. Unnatural." Leah contradicted me.

"If I'm going to fall in love, I'm going to do it the right way. I won't end up like Quil or Sam. I won't. Now can't you just leave me be? Can't you see you're not wanted here?" She ground her teeth.

"Fine! I'll just leave you to mope! But let me tell you this, moping doesn't do anything! I learned _that _the hard way!" And then she left me alone, for once, phasing back to her wolf form. I ignored her as much as I could, but I couldn't deny the fact that she was right. What was moping going to do? I needed to take action! I could change this, I could change this all! I phased back, and started running, ignoring the voices in my head.

_You've got to come back, Jake!_

_A lot has happened, this is important!_

_Paul, Quil, let him go. Perhaps it is best he not come._

…

_We'll be at the house when you get back._

The voices disappeared, and I kept running. But where? Where was I running? I let my instincts take control. I began to think of my options; a) the obvious, make Bella love me. Downside, not as easy as it sounded. B) I could destroy Edward Cullen. The only problem was that it would destroy Bella, and perhaps me in trying to defeat his family. Then, there was c), the easiest, I would sit back and watch it all go down. Of course, I wasn't going to let that one go through. I would _not _just sit back and watch. Then I remembered that I had one more option; option d) find the one that I loved, imprint on her, and live happily ever after.

But whenever I thought of someone else other than Bella, I couldn't. Who else could there be? Bella was one of a kind. But maybe she would change when she transformed into a vampire. Maybe then I could let her go. After all, Bella had said that if I didn't let this go through, then I would never find the one. But maybe the only reason why I let go was because she wasn't my beloved anymore, that once she changed, my one true love would be lost and I would imprint on a second choice. After all, the best love is when you actually fall into it, not being thrust like imprinting.

Maybe the only reason we imprinted was because our true loves were lost… an interesting theory. It made sense. Perhaps Bella would listen and believe that one.

But then there was the other theory, the one that told us that imprinting _helped _us find our true love. An extra guiding arrow that pointed us the way we should go, like love at first sight except a hundred times like that. But I wouldn't believe that- couldn't believe that. I loved Bella. She was the one for me, my other whole; my one true half. And I couldn't imagine any one taking that place. So I stuck with my newly discovered theory; that imprinting was just a back-up plan so that we could produce more wolves.

Then I heard something that heard me stop. I heard someone sobbing, crying not twenty feet away from me. It sounded like a girl. I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to go comfort her, to see what was wrong. Maybe it was a lost girl, or maybe she was hurt. Of course, walking in on her in my werewolf form would be incredibly unhelpful, so I walked a little closer, changing behind a tree, and stepped out of my hiding spot.

* * * *

When I left the clearing, I kept running. And running and running. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to face my mom or my father, after seeing what I had just seen. But as I kept running, I saw other memories that refused to be pushed away. My father, calling me a monster, trying to convince Carlisle to cut me out, my mother refusing. Then Jacob, my wonderful, beautiful Jacob, thinking of me with pure hatred, trying to convince my mom to give me up too, to try having a child with himself! And finally, my mother, through my father's eyes. Hatred filling his mind, hatred for himself, and over all for me. And I hated myself, as I saw my own mother slowly dying, all because of _me. _Me, the monster. Me, the killer. Me, me, me! I had always known that my mother had had a rough pregnancy with me, but I never knew just how _rough it_ was until today, that almost all of them wanted to get rid of me.

Even Jacob, whom I loved, was going to kill me, going to tear me to shreds, until he imprinted on me. All because of that! And for the first time ever, I doubted our love. It was forced; Jacob had no choice, no say in it. If he had his own choice, he would have picked my mom and killed me! They all would, all accept mom. But that was rather forced too. A mother _had _to love her child. It was a given rule. And to everyone in the clearing, I shouldn't exist. I was a crime against nature; an abomination. A freak. I never belonged in this world, I never fit in. I was my own species.

I finally stopped running. I didn't know how long it had been, but very rarely did I get out of breath, so I guessed I had gotten pretty far. And, I realized, no one had come after me. This was a good thing. I needed time to think things over. I sat down on a giant boulder and then let it all out. I cried. I cried about hurting my mom when she was pregnant. I cried that my father had hated me during that pregnancy. And finally, I cried about Jake. Did he really love me, or was that the imprinting? Would he have really destroyed me? Did he really truly love my mother, and would have chosen her, if not because of the imprint, over me? Did he really love _me? _I kept on crying, until I heard someone. I didn't look up.

I didn't want to. I wish that whoever had just come after me would leave. I recognized the scent then, and I now _really _wished that he would go. I was definitely not going to talk to _him. _He came closer.

"Go away!" I commanded. He stopped, but then continued on. He sat beside me.

"Are you Ok?" He asked. How could he ask that? I was definitely not _ok. _He was right there seeing exactly what I was seeing when I had run off.

"What do _you _think?" I asked him. He paused.

"What happened?" _What happened? _I couldn't believe this! I looked up to see if this was really Jake, if he was fooling around with me. When I looked up, I saw this _was _Jacob, though, he looked… different. I couldn't place it. Boyish, I realized. He looked at me, confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked at her, confused. Who was this girl? Why was she crying? She looked at me as if I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry," I asked, "but do I know you?" She stared at me in horror, and then realization.

"No," She said slowly and carefully, "You don't know me, _yet,_ but I know _you._" I didn't know her _yet? _What did that mean- oh. I finally figured out what she meant.

"Who are you?" I asked, jumping up.

She smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. "I'm Renesmee." _Renesmee? _Could this be the famous, mysterious Renesmee? She didn't seem so special to me. She looked regular, like a normal, human gi- and then I finally looked her (I mean _really _looked at her). I saw that there was defiantly _nothing _regular about this girl. She was- how could I say this in any other words- pretty. Really really pretty. Familiar, somewhat. She had long, beautiful Bronze hair and pale skin, yet her face was stained with tears I desperately wanted to wipe away. Then I saw why she was so familiar. It was her brown eyes, ones that I dearly loved, that I had recognized. And yet… they were different, somehow. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun, letting the scattered remnants of gold burst out from her eyes.

She was different, and yet the same. She reminded me of…but not Bella, exactly, she still _was _a different person.

_Someone I could love. _I quickly brushed away that thought. I loved Bella, not some stranger girl I just met! But I also felt another random, uncontrollable thought enter my mind;

_She's already been claimed… _I didn't know what caused this thought, but it just came on, like a warning. Renesmee noticed I didn't respond, so she added, "I came into the clearing right when shortly after you left."

I nodded, still thinking. "Who _are _you, exactly?" I finally asked. Why was she so important? She laughed without humor.

"I've been wondering that myself." There was a long silence. I watched her intently. Then she finally sighed and said, 'I'm Bella's daughter." This truth hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What?" I asked dumbly. She sighed again. "My mom and dad- Edward and Bella- conceived me on their honeymoon. A couple of months later I was born." She stated this without emotion, and I sensed there was more to the story. But at the time, I really didn't care.

_Bella and Edward had a child? _A daughter. Bella had a daughter with Edward. They had a child. The words echoed back and forth in my head, so much that it made me dizzy.

"But that's-""impossible?" She finished. "Yeah, I've heard that before." I stared at her like she was insane. This couldn't be, Bella belonged to me! For some reason, though, I didn't care. I was too curious.

"Why are you crying? What happened while I was gone?"

"I-"her voice broke, "saw something." Saw something? What did she see that made her run away and cry?

"What did you see?" I couldn't help but wonder. I held on to every word she said, hoping she would keep talking. I liked it when she spoke. I couldn't explain the feeling, as if I wanted her to get whatever was bothering her off her chest. I wanted her to trust me. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute…

Then Renesmee began. "When I was born, I had a special ability. I was able to tell people what I was thinking just by touching them; not saying anything at all. I was like I put my thoughts into theirs so they could her them.

"When I was older, I was able to do that without touching anyone, sending my thoughts into theirs telepathically. One day, Alice- you know her, right?" I nodded, ad she continued, "Alice wanted to go shopping, and being me, I hated shopping. So I tried something. I tried making my thoughts hers, trying to get her to change her mind.

"Instead, something…weird happened. I can't explain it. I felt a weird connection between me and her, and it was as if both our thoughts were in synch. I felt knowledge from her flow into me and my knowledge into her. Not only that, but I felt our powers connect too." She sighed.

"Since then, I've been able to see the past, like the opposite of what Alice can do. Alice didn't' get any of my power though. Carlisle believes that it was because we had severed the connection before she could inherit any of my ability. Since then, I've only but been that connected with someone else, recreating that day." She eyes me. "That person, Jake, was you. Since then, it's been as if you…know me better, better than anyone else. It's only deepened the connection between us. You see, Jacob, the day I was born you imprinted on me." She stopped, awaiting my reaction.

I processed the information. I had imprinted. I had imprinted on Bella's daughter. Everything clicked. That was why I felt so connected to Bella. It was because of Renesmee. I finally understood what Bella meant by 'if this never happens, you'll never imprint'. I understood. Then Renesmee went on with her answer.

"Tonight, I saw a memory I wasn't supposed to see. I saw…" The she took my hand. At first I didn't understand what was going on, but then she showed me. The memories made me want to pull back my hand in horror. She was showing me of Bella while she was pregnant. She was showing me of Edward's hatred toward her- _my _hatred toward her. She let me see her thoughts, her own hate of herself for what she did. She loved Bella just as much as I did, and it pained her too of seeing and knowing that she had done this to her.

Then I saw her doubt. The doubt of whether I loved her, the doubt of whether I loved her for who she was or because I imprinted on her. It was funny how I myself had been wondering that myself just moments before I had met Renesmee. When she was done, we both waited for one another to say something.

"I…don't know how to answer your question, Renesmee. The imprint one, I mean."

"Right, I know, stupid question. I hardly know you." She said, obviously disappointed at my answer.

"But," I continued, "I do know that I _will _love you, and that even now, you are the type of girl I would fall in love with." She hadn't expected that.

"What do you mean?!" She burst out, coming to her feet. I did the same.

"What-?" "You're supposed to be mad at me! You're supposed to hate me! Bella- the one you really love- had a child with your enemy! And you are saying you hate me? I don't belong to exist!" The tears began pouring again, and I could do nothing but watch. "You should hate me! The only reason- the only reason you are saying this is to protect me! You _know _that you'll love me in the future, and so you're only sating that so you won't screw it all up." She grabbed my face with her hands now. "Tell me the truth, now, what do you really think of me? If you didn't feel anything for me, what would you think?" I stared at her, not sure exactly what to say. I figured I would just tell the truth.

"I think you shouldn't have existed. I think that Edward shouldn't have risked Bella's life like that. I would have torn you apart if you killed Bella." The world seemed to stop. Then she let go of my face and backed away.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." She whispered quietly, and then she was gone.

* * * *

So it was true. Jacob would have torn me apart, would have loved my mother with all intent, if it hadn't been for this imprint. I ran. I needed to get away. I could never come home. I could never face Jacob ever again. I could never face my own parents again. I wish I could tear myself apart. I _felt _torn apart. By the truth and my heart. I felt someone chase me down, and I ran faster. I knew it was Jacob, but I wouldn't stop. He would only chase me down to make me feel better, but I didn't want to feel better. I wanted to wallow and this despair. I wanted to let it all seep in before the all chased me down and tried to convince me of the lie.

He was getting closer, and I sped up. All those years of training to one day beat my dad at a race paid up. Then he did something I didn't expect. He sprung on me, pushing me down. We both pounded down to the ground. He was on top of me. I tried to push him of.

"Get off! Go away!" I screamed, hitting him in the head and trying to get him off. He tightly secured my hands.

"Wait, you didn't let me explain the rest!" Then I rolled over and hopped up, ready to run, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I fought.

"Listen!" he pulled me closer. Once he caught his breath, he finally said, "Look, I said that you shouldn't exist, but the thing is you _do. _Vampires shouldn't exist, Werewolves shouldn't exist, but we do. You're no different. And besides, the fact that I even imprinted on you says that you were meant to be. Edward _shouldn't _have risked Bella's life, but truly it was meant to be. We were meant to be together.

"And last, I _would _have torn you apart, but when I did that, I'm pretty sure I was just being irrational. After, I probably thought that you had killed my love. But I'm sure that if I had thought it through, I would have realized it wasn't your fault. It wasn't _anybody's _fault. And the thing is, Renesmee, that is all the _past. _I think that you should let it go and live in the present. And in the present, I know that _your _Jacob loves _you. _Imprinting just leads us to our true love, but then nature takes its course after that. Jacob loves you."

_Jacob loves me. _And I knew it was true. All of it was true. I _was _meant to be. I was my parent's, my family's, and Jacob's destiny. I smiled.

"I think," I finally said, "That it's time to go home."

* * * *

I couldn't believe the things I had just said. They just came out. The strange thing was that these words hit me harder than they did Nessie. Did I really mean them? I didn't understand the own things that came out of my mouth! I needed to think some things through…

* * * *

I watched and waited. Everyone was already inside, talking about- but what were they talking about anyway? I didn't care. I so desperately wanted to run into the forest to find Nessie. After she had ran away, after seeing those horrible images, I wanted so much to go after her. But her father, Edward, had held me down, telling me that she needed to be alone to think things through. I was so mad at him. Not for restraining me, but for causing those images in the first place!

How could he even think back on those? Didn't he know how much pain she would go through- goingthrough? The thought nearly made me jump into the forest and rip it apart looking for her, which I would gladly do. But I realized that Nessie did need some time to think things through. I would only make it worse, after all, _I_ had wanted to kill her the most of them all (well, it was a tie between me and Edward). So I would wait. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but the Sun was straight up above, and I realized I had been standing there for nearly two hours.

Someone behind me made me jump.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, you know, thinking." She answered. Well, _that _didn't answer anything. But at least I had a distraction. Ever since when I had broken off from the pack and Leah joined me, we always had this special friendship between us. Of course, after I had imprinted on Renesmee she had been a little bitter. That is, until she stared to actually like the world, and now she was the best of friends with Nessie, coming over almost every day.

"Oh yeah, and what are you thinking about?" She turned to look at me.

"I'm thinking about _you, _Jake."

"What about me?" This time I was genuinely curious.

"I was thinking about you imprinting on the bloodsucker." Now I wished I hadn't asked. I gritted my teeth.

"That's none of your business Leah." I almost forgot how much she was a brat before we were friends. "And don't call her bloodsucker," I added. She rolled her eyes, not caring, and went on.

"I mean seriously, how could it be _her? _She's our enemy, Jake. I mean, Bella was pushing it, hanging out with vampires and all, but then you just played down. You could do so much better."

"Shut up Leah. I love Nessie, and in the future, you tow are actually best friends, so why don't you just quite while your ahead."

She snorted, "Me? A friend of _her? _I doubt that." I rolled my eyes. Of course she wouldn't believe me, but she will when it happens, when one day she comes over and hangs out with little fourteen year old Nessie. At first I had been confused and wondered why she had become friends with her in the first place, but then I realized that Nessie always had such a weird talent of rapping everyone around her fingers.

It's what made me love her. And I did love her. And thinking about it only made it worse, and I felt the pull to go find her grow stronger.

"Besides, the only reason you agree with me id because she's your _imprint._" She said imprint like it was a bad word, a curse rather than a blessing.

"After all, you said it yourself today. Your other self, anyway. _He _said he'd never wanted to be forced into love, that his one true love was Bella, because you actually _fell _in love with her."

"Yeah, Leah, well that wasn't true love, as you say, either. You know why? Because the pull I felt for Bella was just Renesmee." At this, Leah said nothing, so I continued, "So the fact is that I really do love Renesmee, and she _is _the one for me. She always was. Since the dawn of the world, we were destined to find each other."

She just stared in silence, until I heard from a distance two people running toward us.

"Well, go hand out with your leech, Jacob, but no this; she shouldn't exist and you deserve much better. But hey, it's your life, so do what you want with it." And then she left, and a giant wolf and girl entered the yard. At the same time we both ran up to each other. I gave Nessie a giant bear hug, hugging her as tightly as I could (at least, as tightly without hurting her). Then she took my face in her hands and kissed me. It was long and passionate, and when she was finished I wished that it didn't have to end. Then I was conscious of a wolf watching us.

I looked up and there stood a hairier, reddish-brown, familiar wolf in front of us.

"Is that-?" She nodded.

"He helped me with a few things." She explained.

"Nessie, I'm so sor-"She stopped me with another kiss, and said, "I know, but it wasn't your fault Jacob, I know that now." I nodded and then kissed her again.

"Get a room." I turned to the house where Quil and Embry watched us.

"Do you mind?" I asked them.

"Well, this is…awkward. We wouldn't have barged in if we'd known." Quil apologized.

"Dude, this is far beyond awkward, like, more like bizarre. I mean, it's like watching a person make out with a tiger."

Nessie turned to me and smiled. "Tiger? Interesting choice of words…" And then she sprang onto my back. I tried playfully to get her off. She giggled.

"This is disturbing." Paul said, coming out from the house. I didn't care, I wasn't listening. Then I heard four pair of wolves running toward us, then stopping, phasing, and then Quil, Seth, Paul, Sam, Embry, and Leah walked through the trees. The all gasped.

"Dude, I thought you were kidding!" Seth exclaimed at the sight of the double Quils and Embrys. Then Nessie hopped off my back and ran over to Leah. They hugged.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about yesterday!"

"No problem, it's not like you planned on getting a migraine. How are you feeling?"

"Better, in that sense anyway. Things have been a little chaotic." Then they plunged into their own conversation while the past pack watched in disgust. Even old Sam was watching with obvious disbelief.

"Isn't she adorable?" I said in an admiring voice as she talked to Leah about the night before. Paul gawked at me, and then turned to his future self.

"How can you stand this?" Paul shrugged. "I guess if she wasn't so darn cute and my best friend's girlfriend, I'd hate her." Nessie turned to Paul, saying with mock emotion, "Oh Paul, I feel the same way about you too!" That earned a chuckle from future Paul, but the other one still looked disgusted.

"How's Claire, by the way?" She asked future Quil, making the other jump at the name.

"Claire?" he asked. Nessie nodded.

"Yeah, she's like, my best friend, one of my best friends, anyway." Ness answered, looking at Leah.

"How old is she now?"

"Eighteen." Then Quil looked at my Nessie.

"But you're eighteen, and Claire was three when you were born. How is that possible?"

"I grew rapidly for a year and stopped at four years old by the end of it. Then I grew for another fourteen years regularly. That's how I'm Claire's age." Nessie stated. I finally noticed as she was talking that someone was in the sideline, watching us all, I looked and saw my human self. He looked almost exactly as I did, except younger and perhaps shorter. We locked eyes for a moment, and then he said quietly so only I could hear, "I'm going back into the forest. Tell them I'll be back in a few. Just need to…sort things out." Nessie heard him though, and came up beside me, smiling.

"OK, you do that Jake. I'll see you later." He nodded and then left. It was so weird. I felt _jealous _of him, jealous that she had told her what was on her mind and that _he _was the one who had helped her. And yet, _he _was really me, but not really me. Nessie looked up at me, and then laughed.

"Oh, come _on, _Jake! You can't be serious!" She had obviously seen the jealousy in my eyes. She sighed, and then let the whole conversation flood into my mind. After that, she quickly pecked me on the lips and pulled me toward the house.

"Come on!"

* * *

**Ok, now guys! Come on, Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I sat on the Cullen's couch, I thought over the night before. In almost one day, I had been kidnapped, traveled into the past, met my vampire self, and found out I had a daughter. I tried to really grasp it, but for some reason I felt that it all was just incomprehensible for my mind. So I just sat there staring blankly at the TV. Edward was sitting beside me, staring ahead at nothing just as I.

For some weird reason, I felt that I wanted to talk to my best friend, Jacob. I wanted to find him, to comfort him. It must be especially hard for him, seeing me like this. And even now, the Jacob outside waiting for my daughter, I could tell he was in pain and wanted to comfort him too. I had suspected that my daughter had made good friends with him as I did. Who couldn't? Jacob was just loveable, a good friend. But sometimes, it was so hard to be friends with him when he was talking of love and what not.

I bet my daughter has trouble with that too. Ha! Of course not, what was I thinking? Jacob loved me- or thought that he loved me, anyway. I doubted he would jump straight to my daughter after I was gone. My future self _did _say he imprinted, though, and I knew he could never imprint on a half- vampire; he despised the Cullen's already without even knowing them.

No, I guessed that maybe he fell in love with someone else, was finally able to get over me, and that's how we became friends. Real friends. Friends that hung out together and what not. He'd even made friends with my daughter for heaven's sakes! I was pretty sure now that they were good friends. Suddenly Edward was alert, his back standing up straight. Then he went back to his slouching position, still a bit rigid.

"What?" I asked him.

"Jacob's back, and so is… Nessie." Yes, Nessie. Whoever had come up with such a nick name as that? Certainly not me. For some odd reason, Edward had a hard time saying Renesmee's name. I mean, I knew she was our daughter, but still. I just said the name numbly now, not really trying to think of what it meant.

"Jacob?" I asked. So he was back too. With Nessie. Maybe she had convinced him to come back! I didn't know exactly why, but it seemed Nessie had a calming effect to her. She was, like Jacob, lovable. No wonder they were friends.

"Jake's back?" Quil asked. Edward nodded.

"Finally, took him long enough," Embry murmured, then got to his feet and went outside to greet his friend, along with Quil. Edward went just a little bit stiffer.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He hesitated. "Jacob…" He answered. Jacob? Of course, after the scene he made, professing his undying love to me, would bother Edward. But I wanted to see him so badly. I waited a few moments before I finally stood up and followed where Quil and Embry, and later Sam and Paul, had left. Edward didn't follow me. As I opened the door and walked outside, I saw Jacob. And another Jacob. It seemed Jacob was talking to the other, until the Jacob by the forest left. Then Nessie, standing beside Jacob, started talking. Then she put her hand on his forehead and, as I imagined, did what she had done to me earlier, showing images. The act made me feel strange.

I couldn't explain it, but her touching his forehead, standing beside him, smiling, made me jealous. Jealous that my own daughter had taken my place in Jacob's life. Yes, I was jealous of their friendship. Then, my daughter did something I never would have expected. She kissed him lightly on his lips. It was short, but I had a feeling that they did it often and longer. It sent another wave of jealousy through me, which I quickly pushed away. I was in love with Edward, and Jacob could choose whomever he decided…

Then it hit me. If Jacob had imprinted, like my future self had said, why was he kissing Nessie? That's when I finally got it. Jacob had imprinted on my daughter. I didn't notice him before, but I felt cold hands come around me. Edward was standing beside me, watching along as I was. Then Nessie smiled up at Jacob, and then looked at the house, staring at me.

"Come on!" She told Jacob, and then running faster than any human could, came up in front of me.

She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." That was all I could say. Her smile fell just a tad.

"I'm sorry about...earlier." She apologized, looking at Edward. He just nodded mechanically. What was it that happened anyway? All I had seen was that one moment she was alright and then next she had a horrified expression on her face and then had run away.

"I know that this is very strange. Trust me; you have no idea how weird it is to see my mother as a human. But what I am about to say isn't going to make any sense, but I just need to tell you," She took a deep breath, "that I'm sorry. I'm sorry what I did to you, what I am going to do to you. What I am going to do to both of you. I'm really truly sorry, and I love you. Very much. And I am forever in your debt." Then she hugged me. She was right, none of this made any sense what so ever, but I hugged her back, and when we were finished, she smiled one last smile, and left.

Leaving me more confused than ever.

* * * *

"Do you think I did OK? I mean, Bella had no idea, but Edward did. Do you think he'll still…want me?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs. Jacob leaned down and kissed me, saying, "Of _course _he'll want you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, to your family, to your parents! Don't you know that already?"

"I'm not the _best _thing, Jake. Just, a big thing that happened." I contradicted. As we came to my door, Jake pulled me close.

"No, Renesmee, you _are _the best thing that's ever happened to anyone, especially me." Then he pulled me in for a long kiss, opening the door as he did. He carried me wedding style to my bed. I giggled between kisses. Then someone cleared her throat, and we stopped dead, Jake's lips still on my throat.

"Leah? What-?"

"May I talk to you _Renesmee?_" She spat out my name like it was something gross. Why? Why would my best friend make me seem like something disgusting and worthless? Then I realized this wasn't my Leah.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Jacob demanded, obviously annoyed about her interruption.

"Like I said, I'd like to talk to your girlfriend." She answered angrily, all eyes on me.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen-""Jake, I can speak for myself," I interrupted.

"Leah, you can tell me what you want." I said, turning to her. She eyed Jacob.

"Alone, please?" She asked harshly. Jacob looked at her angrily. "Whatever you want to say-""Jake." It was an order. He slowly stood up reluctantly, saving one last worried glance at me, then left. Once the door was open, I turned back to Leah's glaring face.

"So now I'm alone." I said. "What do you want to talk about?" She snickered.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from him." This caught me off guard. "I have no intention of staying away from Jake." Didn't she already know that?

"Listen, I know how it is. All your life you've been spoiled and endlessly loved by everyone you meet. But _I _know the truth."

"Yeah, and what's that?" I asked. I had to admit, as I asked her I felt exactly how she had described me; snotty. I had no idea that Leah this obnoxious before I knew her.

"The truth is you shouldn't exist."

"Like I haven't heard _that _one before." I said sarcastically. "And what about you?" I added, "Should _you _exist? I mean really? You're a werewolf, and my parents are Vampires. What's the difference? We're both mythical."

"Yes, but if that _wasn't _true," Leah retorted, "Well, you're leech of a dad would have died. Bella would have fallen in love with some other boy-""Jacob? Are you forgetting that the only reason he fell in love with my mom was because of me?" I pointed out. She snorted. "Exactly, he would _never _have gone for your mom or you if it hadn't been because of the imprinting. No, he would have gone for someone way better than a pair of Bloodsuckers."

"Like who, Leah?" I couldn't help but feel doubt at her words. After all, this was my best friend telling me this (or at least, will be my best friend) and even if she wasn't now, Leah was never known for lying. And why would she?

"Maybe someone as his own race? Even if we were werewolves, falling in love with your own kind is better that falling in love with a bloodsucker! And then, instead of being forced into love, he could actually develop his true love for that girl!" what was she saying? That it would be better if Jake fell in love with his own kind. But everyone in the pack was- and then I realized that not every person in the pack was a boy. There was one other. I stared at Leah horrified.

"Are you saying that Jake deserves _you _more than me?" I couldn't believe it! Leah had a crush, a crush on Jacob! On _my _Jacob! How long had this lasted? Did she still like him when we became friends? Then I figured it out. Maybe, just maybe, Leah had only been friends with me _because _she had a crush on Jake. And then the room shifted, and everything before me changed.

I was looking through Leah's eyes. We were in the living room, all of us Cullen's with the exception of Jacob, Seth, and Leah. She was standing in the corner, watching me talk to Jacob about my day at school.

_Oh he's so cute! _Leah's thoughts.

_But why does he have to be with _her_? She doesn't deserve him! _Anger coursed through Leah's veins.

_But he could never love me. He could never because of that horrid Nessie! I hated her!_ She looked around, double- checking if Edward was back from his hunting trip. Of course, he would kill Leah if he knew what she was thinking.

"Nessie, look at your clothes! These jeans have wholes all over them! And your shirt is just so plain!" Alice exclaimed, walking into the room and scrutinizing me. Then she smiled her Alice smile.

"You know what I think?" I moaned. Whenever Alice said that, it meant another trip to Port Angeles. This would be the second time that week.

"But Alice!" then Leah seized her chance. Her plan flashed through her mind in that second, and she acted on instinct.

"I could take her to the beach while you pick out clothes. I'm sure Ness is tired from all this shopping your doing with her." Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"I could take her instead Leah-"Jake tried to say, in a fowl attempt to save me from Leah. "But you have your shift at the mechanics, Jacob, remember?" How had she even known his shifts in the first place? I should have suspected something then. But what? After all, I was only fourteen then. I thought that she was my savior at the time.

Then Leah took me to the beach, and we had a great time. After that, Leah would volunteer to take me places and what not, and after a while it was routine that I would hang out with her. When we attended high school together, we hung out even more, either at my house or Jacob's. Never at the mall or at the beach really, unless Jacob was there (he usually was though). I saw flashes of times Leah had envied me with Jacob, or watched us kiss and imagined her taking my place. I saw her fantasizing all sorts of romances between the two, in which Jacob would realize he loved her and then they would runaway together.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't. Leah, my best friend, had used me. From the very beginning. Would she even still be my friend now that she had her Eric? Would she have no longer any use for me now that she had him? All these years, all those times being together, it was all a lie. All a lie to snatch my boyfriend. But what about today? We had talked like best friends did, even after she was with Eric. Was she just putting on a show, though? Maybe it would come subtly, a slow burn. Stop calling, stop hanging out with me.

I still had Claire, though. Or did she only hang out with me for my money? Could she have a crush on Emmett or Jasper? After tonight, I wouldn't be surprised. I felt like everyone was lying to me today. My life, so perfect a day ago when we were eating smores, felt like it was shattering in pieces, breaking off one at a time. I felt like I didn't have my father, the soon-to-be-maybe one, that he thought I was a horrible, vile creature. I felt like I didn't have my best friend, who I had discovered had lied and used me all these years.

I even felt I had lost Jacob, whom I felt would always love me. Did he really? It _was _forced, and I couldn't deny that. Would he really have fallen in love with me? Today, when the past Jake had said he imagined he would have loved me, did he really mean it? How could he say yes, anyhow? Did he _really _mean it? The thought lingered, and I felt that it would forever, that I never would have that answer.

I knew that forever, I would be kept in the dark from my family as far as they could help it. I would forever never be able to truly repay my mother for all the suffering she had gone through. I would forever wonder, never knowing.

Past Jake had told me tonight to forget of the past, but how could I? How could I when I saw it every day? How could I when my past literally caught up with me, revealing horrible truths as it came along? The only answer was that I could never let go of the past. It would always haunt me, creep up on me when I least expected it, when I was the happiest. I would always have to relive every second of every horrible memory that decided to knock on my door. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing. I was trapped in this endless loop, and it killed me. It tore my every cell in two. It tore my heart, everything I had learned and knew, it tore my soul. How would I ever be able to move on? I couldn't.

I could see the surprise in Leah's head as I said the next thing I did. "I'm sorry." I said it limply. I felt dead; hollow. Life no longer held meaning. There was no such thing as fate. Just luck, dumb stupid luck. It wasn't by fate that my mother had smelled so good to dad, or that he had fell in love with her. It wasn't fate that brought me and Jake together. Nothing had a purpose. The world just went on with no meaning.

"You can go now." Leah nodded, walking out of the door. When she left, before Jacob could come in, I jumped out my window, landing with a soft thud onto the ground. It was around six, when, I realized, Leah had her date with Eric. I didn't care. I ran into the forest for the second time that day. I ran mechanically, without meaning. I didn't think about how this would affect my family or Jacob. They would survive. They had lived perfectly happy before I came into this world.

And, I was sure that Leah would comfort Jacob. She could take my place. She would make him happy. Somehow my past family would end up back into the past, I knew they would. It was pretty obvious. Didn't Mark realize that you couldn't change the past? No matter how hard you tried? I had figured that out the hard way; no matter what you could do, nothing would change, no matter how desperately you wanted it to. So I kept running, running away from the past. Maybe if I was near no one, only letting my instincts take its course, perhaps I could just forget about it all. I wouldn't have to feel my throbbing, broken heart that pounded fast as a bird's in my chest. I could forget- I wouldn't think his name- about _him. _

Everyone would be happy as always and I could forget about me too. After all, they had eternity to forget. It would be as if I never existed. The words stung. No one would remember me. I would run away and never come home. I would make false trails; make them lose my scent through water. I could go to china and hunt pandas. Yum.

I felt my legs collapse from under me. How long had I been running? How many hours? Were they looking for me? No, I couldn't let them find me. I kept running until I saw a river. Water. I needed water. I felt my wobbling legs carry me slowly to the water. As I was about to bend down, I felt as my muscles seemed to evaporate and I fell swiftly into the water, exhausted.

The last memory I had was of a better, simpler love. I saw me and Jake together in my parent's meadow. Our first kiss, one of the happiest days of my life. Then everything went black.

* * * *

I sat there for I don't know how long. It felt like days, but I knew in actuality it was only hours. I didn't know what I was waiting for. Was I just waiting for everything to suddenly make sense? For the answers to all come to me? I knew though, more than everything, that that was impossible. So I kept sitting there, not really thinking. I didn't want to think. It was tiring. I needed a break. What could I think of? Bella? That only made it worse. Movies? That could work. Then the memory of that cheesy horror movie I had watched entered my mind, and I quickly abandoned that attempt, having realized where this memory had come from.

But as I kept thinking of distractions, my mind always found its way to Renesmee. I thought of the way she smiled. I thought of her fighting me off when I was trying to hold her down. It was kind of funny thinking back on that. Or when I watched as she had jumped playfully on my other self's back, and when she was kissing him… I felt my fantasies taking shape. Me and Nessie, kissing, touching her smooth skin…

Thinking of this made me happy. She loved me; she _loves _me. I wouldn't have to fight for her, or even have to try to protect her from tripping on flat surfaces. She was kind and sweet, I could see that. Smart and stubborn, too. I like that in a girl. Bella was sort of like that, but not exactly. She complicated things too much, couldn't make up her mind. But with Nessie, it would be a simple, true love. Yes. A simple, easy going relationship. I could deal with that.

I didn't know why but, just then, I looked at the river ahead, just ten feet away. I saw something that I hadn't seen before, that _wasn't _there before. It had washed up, it was a body.

A girl's body.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!! Kay guys, you know I love it when you review so...**

**REVIEW... please**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

Somehow, I knew who this girl was, even though her face was hidden in the water. I panicked, but then snapped into focus, dragging the girl, face down, from the water. When I turned her over, I realized that my assumption had been correct; there lay a seemingly lifeless Renesmee. Then I started pumping her chest. One, two, three. Nothing. One, two, three. I kept going over and over. Then she suddenly spat out water, coughing it out. I looked down at my future love, Renesmee. She looked back up at me.

"Jake?" She whispered my name, but then her voice faded and she closed her eyes. For a second I thought she was dead, but then I saw she was just sleeping. I watched her all the while.

* * * *

I wish I hadn't left her room. I imagined Leah doing all sorts of things to her, among them, torture. Though Leah had miraculously 'changed' over the years, I always sensed that she still had this part of her with her all this time. Now I was letting full-fledged 'her' talk to Nessie. I wish Edward was here, either one of them. Then they could warn me about what they were saying. I guess I could just listen in, but I knew that that wasn't what Nessie wanted. But alas, Edward(s) weren't here. I had picked up already on what I had missed; everyone decided on just trying to track down this Mark person. That was our plan so far, and I was afraid that it would be our only plan.

I sighed, and human Bella looked up at me from the other couch.

"What' wrong?" She asked curiously. What _wasn't _wrong? My Nessie was in danger of never existing, my past _self _was missing, Evil Leah was in a mile radius of Renesmee (in the same room), and to top it all off, my love of my life was having seeds of doubt planted into her. I could feel it, feel her sadness, feel her confusion, and feel the doubt. Her pain was my pain, and I couldn't get rid of it.

"Oh, you know, everything." I grumbled. She sighed, and then asked, "What did she mean, Renesmee, that is?"

At first I didn't know what she meant, but then I understood. "Oh, you'll find out later." Bella pursed her lips, mumbling, "I hate waiting." I had to laugh silently to myself on that one. Nessie herself was never known for her patience, or her mother. They were so much alike, but different at the same time. Renesmee was my perfect match, my one, and Bella just had some of those qualities. Bella was just too fragile, clumsy, but with Nessie I didn't have to worry every second of the day (though I did anyway). Nessie and I liked the same things, too; cars, building things, salt on our apples, things like that.

My mind again turned to Renesmee, upstairs. What was Leah saying to her?

"Did she… hurt me?" Bella asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"No…" I said carefully, "Just… the pregnancy was tough."

"Is that what Edward saw?" I nodded. "I assumed Carlisle told you of her gift?"

"Gift_s_, you mean? And yes, he did." Bella replied. I suddenly got fearful. What if Bella didn't want Renesmee? What if she just waited until she was a vampire to do that sort of thing with Edward? Bella seemed to read my mind.

"It's not me, its Edward. I'm afraid he's changed his mind. I think that's why he left, so he could think for a bit." Yes, that made sense. Why else would he leave Bella unattended?

"So you imprinted on her." It wasn't a question. I nodded, and then added, "You weren't too fond about that at first." I remembered her springing on me after she found out about my imprinting . It made me smile. Bella smiled too.

"I imagine not." It was weird. To her, this other Bella was a different person. And in a way, she was. The future Bella was more grown-up, wise. She was quite different from the Bella I had become friends with. She seemed like a mom now, restricting curfews and rules as my love with Nessie progressed. Every day I loved Renesmee more and every day I wished to whisk her away so we could have some descent alone time.

Then I felt a lump in my pant pocket, and I suddenly remembered what was in there, what I had bought with all my money just a few days ago. I heard the door upstairs to Nessie's room close, and Leah came down the stairs. She was alone. I stood up.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked, panicked.

Leah shrugged, saying, "She left." She collapsed casually on the couch. I gawked at her.

"What do you mean she left?" I demanded that panic rising. Renesmee was gone, just like earlier. Except now I felt a deafening feeling she wasn't coming back, and I realized what _if _she never came back. What if she ran away would leave me. Forever. I couldn't let that happen. I ran up the stairs, bursting through the door, but she wasn't there. I followed her scent out the window. Why hadn't I heard this? I began following her scent. Where was she? Renesmee was much like her father, loving speed, and I knew she was faster than me. But I knew she would have to stop some time, and when that time comes, I would catch her, comfort her, talk to her, and try to talk her into not leaving. I couldn't live without her, I just couldn't, and if I could at least get her to stay in Forks, know she was safe, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind at all.

Because I loved her. It wasn't because I had imprinted. It wasn't because she was rich or pretty. I loved her for her, though I knew she was having her doubts. I didn't just love her, I needed her. I needed her like the sun, like the air. Now I was suffocating. I couldn't live without her, and I would search and search until I would find her- to protect her. I also knew she loved me too, and that whatever Leah had said, whatever she had done, it scared off my Nessie, and now she was hurting. Badly. Like me.

Then I lost her scent. I was at the river's edge. I could smell that she hadn't gone anywhere farther than here, so I started downstream. Then I stopped. If I were Nessie, wouldn't I want to lead them downstream? What if she went upstream, to lead us off? I took that risk.

I started looking for my destiny.

* * * *

When I woke up from my slumber, I felt myself in warm arms. They were familiar. I realized who was holding me and I jumped up, ready to run. Then I saw who it really was, or, in other words, _which _person it was. Young Jacob. He looked at me and I looked at him. I knew there was no chance of escape, and he saw it too.

"You can't run, you know." He pointed out. I hated this, being trapped here with the least person of whom I wanted to be with right now. Or, I realized, perhaps the person I wanted to be with most. I felt I could trust Jacob, any Jacob, and I needed to get this all off my chest.

"Run away again?" I hesitated, amazed on how much his voice affected me even after all this, then nodded.

"Is this a daily thing of yours?" He said it as a joke, but I could also see that he wanted to truly know if I did this often.

"No, not always. It's just that…" I couldn't answer. _It's just that this is real _was what I wanted to say, but I knew he wouldn't understand. This time was different. But instead, I said, "I guess I didn't think it through." Jacob just nodded, sitting back down on his log. I did the same, and now we were side by side, staring at the river.

"Why _did _you run away anyway?" He asked, then added on, "for the second time, I mean." I sighed.

"Leah has a crush on you." I answered bluntly. He took this in by surprise.

"On me?"

"Yep." I stared blankly at the ground as I continued.

"She used me all these years to get to you. I thought she was my best friend, but really…" I couldn't finish, but I let the tears flow. Jacob just stared at me, unsure of what to do.

"You said earlier that I should let go of the past, but how can I? You see what I can do! The past just follows me. And yesterday, my past actually _meets _me at the clearing! The past is what gives us a future! But _I _don't have a future that doesn't live without the past! I _shouldn't _have a future _or _a past! I shouldn't exist, Jake! You, my father, everyone said that! I nearly killed my mom! I'm a freak, a crime against nature! Everyone was happy before I was born, and in the real world you would have Bella or Leah, not _me, _whether you love me or not. I just- just complicated things!" I stopped, unable to talk through my sobs, and now Jacob rapped his warm arms around me holding me against his chest.

"I'm so confused and lost Jacob. What do I do?" I said through sobs. Then Jacob let me go and held me in front of him. We were so close, I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead, he said, "Look, Renesmee, I'm-I'm a little lost too. What I said before, I was just, sort of assuming, but you can't come to me and talk about this. You need to talk to your Jacob. But know this, he'll probably tell you the same thing. You are going to have to decide this for yourself, ok?" I nodded. I understood. I needed to decide this for myself. I needed to. Then I stood up. The wind blew against me, sending a wolf scent I knew straight to my face. Fate. I followed the scent to my answers.

* * * *

I watched as she left, and then I knew the truth. It was what I had been contemplating this whole time I was away, what I had been thinking, what I had realized; I didn't love Bella. But I also didn't love Nessie. But the thing is… I knew that I could. I could love Nessie, and it would be that easy. I was even _starting _to love her. So now, I knew the truth. I was meant to love this girl- Renesmee- and I would.

And I wouldn't let anyone change that- anyone harm her, or even try to change the future. Renesmee had to exist. So now, all I had to do was find Edward.

* * *

**So now... all you have to do is review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapters a little short... I decided to spread out the story to make it longer (it was originally only seven chapters)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The longer I ran, the desperate I got. I would never find her. I couldn't even catch her scent. It was gone. I shouldn't have taken the risk. It was stupid. I would never find her. I felt my heart rip. I loved her- needed her- with every fiber of my being. I felt, though, that I would never find her, never see her. It was being burned from the inside out. I remembered the small box in my jean pocket, what could have been, and I let out a howl- a howl in human form. I fell to the ground and cried. It was the first time in years. I would rip down this forest; rip it to pieces, until I found her. And if I found that she didn't want me, then I would wait. If she wanted me dead, I would kill myself. I would do anything to see her just once more. I dug my nails into the ground, still sobbing.

Then I curled up on the ground and stared at nothingness. I heard nothing, I saw nothing, and I felt nothing. Nothing. This was it. I would die of a broken heart. I closed my eyes, letting the hurt take its toll. I would gladly die right now. The world held no meaning. The pulling string of gravity had been broken, and I now felt stranded in this black hole. I felt something smooth on my cheek and a breath against my ear.

"Jacob?" I nearly leapt to my feet at the voice, but I couldn't. Though the pull was back, I was paralyzed with pure happiness. I couldn't even open my eyes to see her. My mind rejected the utter idea of this much relief.

_Let her say something! Let her wake me up from this trance! _And then I felt warm, soft lips on mine. And I woke up instantly, pulling her closer to me with full-force, not letting her break the kiss. Her lips molded onto mine, and then it got intense. Her hands ran through my hair, sending an electric shock through me. I kissed her even more intensely, but then I felt her push me away. I stopped, and then finally broke off the kiss, looking at her. She was as beautiful as ever, but I realized that she had been crying.

"Jake, we need to talk." She said, touching my cheek.

"Anything, Nessie, just don't leave." I begged, burying my face into her chest. She stroked my head, and said quietly, "I won't. I'm so sorry, Jacob. I wasn't thinking. I should have talked to you instead." I looked back up at her, and then kissed her.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." And she kissed me back. It was short, but passionate, and when we broke it off, I felt a craving for more.

"But first, I think we need to get things straight." I nodded, taking her hand in mine, playing with her fingers as she started talking.

"You were going to kill me when you first saw me, but you didn't because you imprinted on me. I know that it was irrational of you to jump to killing me and that imprinting saved my life, but now I need to know; do you really love me?" How could she ask a stupid question like that? Hadn't I told her this millions and millions of times over?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with all my heart, mind, soul, and strength. I have always loved you. You are my one true half- you make me whole. How could you ever doubt that?" She finally looked convinced, and she leaned down to kiss me again, but then stopped. She obviously wasn't finished.

"In the real world, with no wolves or vampires, you would have loved my mom." She stated.

"Renesmee, _this _always _has _been the real world, vampires and werewolves. People just don't know it. I would never have loved your mom- the only reason I even had feelings for her was because of you! I was always meant to love you and we were always meant to be together! You. Are. My. Destiny." She nodded, and then continued on.

She looked down now, unable to look straight into my eyes.

"You were happy before I came along." What kind of questions were these?! I lifted her face to mine.

"Renesmee, _no one _was happy before you came along. Edward and Bella maybe would have lived ten years until they would wish to have a child like you. And Rosalie, too. I knew she was incomplete herself without you. Renesmee, you have to understand, you changed everything. You brought every happily ever after to its fullest. And Nessie? Before you came along, I was a lost confused boy. When you came into this world, you gave me completion and understanding. You gave me a purpose. You gave me love." I kissed her deeply and slowly now, and then I stopped, standing her up.

"What-?" She asked, but then I got down on one knee, taking out a little jewelry case from my pocket.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Will you... Review? You know you want to...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update! BUt don't worry, the wait was worth it....**

* * *

Chapter 8

When I didn't say anything, he began to look nervous.

"I've been working extra time at the car shop for it. I mean- I know it's not anything special, but once I get the money, I'll get you a better ring." He slipped the ring on my finger.

"A perfect fit." He murmured. I still didn't say anything, but looked at the beautiful ring. Simple. I liked it.

"I know it's kind of early, and not the best time, but I've had that for a couple of days and I just needed to-"I cut his rambling off as my arms flew around his neck. I kissed him. When I finally let go, I found that tears were running down my face.

"I love you." I hoped he got the memo. Luckily, he did. Jacob swooped me up with his arms and began kissing me.

"Oh, Nessie, I love you too!" He said, kissing me again. "I love your hair," He kissed my hair, "and your eyes," another kiss on my eyelids, "and your smile," And so he went on, naming all the things he loved about me. When he was finished, I began rattling off all the things I loved about him too; his hands, his kisses, his personality, his smile, and pretty much everything I could think about him, even that when he was angry it was cute. I loved Jacob. My running away felt childish now. What was I thinking anyway? How could I ever live without Jacob?

Then he held me in his arms as we giggled like giddy little kids about getting married. I was getting married. I couldn't believe it. Jacob would be mine forever.

"I'm already yours." Jacob said, reading my thoughts through my talent. I giggled.

"Yes, but now it will be official." He smiled. Yes, it would be official. Jacob would always be mine and I would always be his. We would be together. Forever.

"You think they are going to come looking for us?"

"We've only been gone a few minutes." At least, I realized, it felt like that. But the truth was, I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to face reality. All I wanted to do was lie here in Jacob's arms forever.

"I don't think that's going to go to well for the others." Jacob said to my thoughts.

"Oh, whatever. I guess we'll have to tell the family some time." Then we both remembered the situation, with human Bella and past Edward back home. It wouldn't be the best idea.

"Maybe later." We both said together, and then laughed. Holding hands with each other, we began running home.

* * * *

I had a hard decision to make, and it was the toughest I have ever had to make. What would I do? I could let nothing let my Bella, even if it was something I loved… but in the end, everything would work out, wouldn't it? But what if now that I knew it wouldn't work out that way? What if instead of living, Bella would die to our own daughter? What would I do then? I wasn't looking for Mark's scent anymore. Really, I had slowed to a walk, and was now thinking and wondering the forest.

As far as I had known, Renesmee had changed everything when she was born; she gave Rosalie and Esme the child they always wanted, allowed me and Bella to have a family of our own, even let Jacob have his one true love. But like Mark said, things could change. Once we went back, would I be able to do the same things over? In trying, would I kill Bella? Would I _really _be able to do this?

I saw now that Renesmee was a good person. She seemed to have a somewhat radiant kind of personality to her that made everyone love her. When she walked into the room, everyone seemed to cheer up. And, she was kind. She was just as hurt as I was when she found out Bella had been hurt. She even despised herself. She was, I had realized, innocent, and even then she apologized to Bella.

Everyone loved my daughter, and even I couldn't deny that she was just utterly lovable. But Bella, what would happen to her? What would happen-?

Werewolf. I could smell him. He wasn't far away, just ten feet. I turned around, facing Jacob. I had heard his thoughts already, but he still said, "You've got to have Renesmee, Edward."

"How can I? What if Bella-"

"Bella will be fine." He insisted. "She can take care of herself. This is exactly what Mar wants; to change things. You can't let that happen Edward, you can't!"

"But what if things have already changed? What if it's irreversible?" I retorted. "What if I do something wrong and Bella dies? I can't let that happen Jacob, I can't."

"And what about _this _Bella?" This question caught me off guard.

"What about yourself? In this time, you love Renesmee. Everything has a happy ending, everyone is happy. Renesmee completes the picture Edward. Just think what would happen if you took her away from it? It would _kill _Bella from the inside, it would kill _you. _You would regret this for the rest of your eternity, always wishing that you had taken the risk." Jacob was right, but I still argued on.

"It is not my decision to make, Jacob, it's _hers._"

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you told her Edward?" When I didn't answer, he went on, "Because you know she agrees with me. You two have a chance vampires would die for, and you're willing to throw it away?"

"I won't throw her life away…"

"You won't!" He shouted, frustrated. "Don't you see? Don't you see she is your destiny? Your fate? Do you think that just by happen chance this all just happened? Bella; you can't read her mind and then she smells unbearably good to you? Then you fall in love and leave, opening the gate to me? Or when you come back, and then get married? Something no one has _ever _tried or thought of happens; you have a baby. And with this baby, I imprint on her.

"And look at Bella! She's pale as a ghost and beautiful, just like you guys. She's even older for her years! You two are perfect for each other. You know why? Because you guys are soul mattes, just like me and Renesmee will be! Everything happens for a reason, Edward, can't you see that? Mark didn't see this, Edward; he didn't see this was supposed to be. This _will _be; we see it now."

Could Jacob be right? I always believed that Bella was my destiny, but was Renesmee my destiny too? Not some strange occurrence. I realized through Jacob's words that yes, it was true, Renesmee was always my future. My family, Bella, Renesmee, they were my entire destiny. Renesmee _did _complete the picture. Bella was my world and sun, but Renesmee was the air and trees, the animals, the grass. She elaborated and completed my world. Now I could live, I could breath, I could understand. I could be thoroughly happy. I had everything I had ever wanted.

I smiled. Jacob was right, truly right.

* * *

**And it is also Truly right for you to Reveiw, so why don't you just press the little review button and tell me what you think? Tnx!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All I saw was Jacob run frantically out into the forest, and then myself coming outside of the house, about to run after him, but deciding not to. Instead, she just waited on the front step of the house, sulking. Vague memories of years before flashed through my mind. I remembered being depressed like this after Sam left me for Emily. I remembered the doubt that I would ever love anyone else. I also remembered something else…

And I figured out why Jacob had run into the forest. I realized why Leah was sulking on the steps. I realized why only a minute ago, I had seen Nessie run out of the house, but thought nothing of it. As I realized all this, I walked over to my future self. When she saw that I was coming, she turned away from me, folding her arms.

"Go away." She said, a bit awkwardly. Yes, this was indeed awkward. I was going to comfort and explain something I had figured out a long time to my past self.

"Um, could you tell me what happened?" I asked, though I had already pretty much figured it out.

"None of your beeswax." She replied. I sighed. This was going to be tough.

"Look, Nessie is my best friend, so it kind of-"She gave me an 'are you insane?' look and then asked, "How could you be friends with _her? _She shouldn't exist! Why can't anyone see that?" This was going to be _very _tough. I was going to be direct with her now.

"I know that you have a crush on him…Leah." It felt weird calling someone other than me by my name.

"Yeah, and?"

"And so you don't really love him."

"What do _you _know-"Then she stopped, realizing that I _would _know. I would know exactly what she was feeling.

"Look, when I first became friends with Renesmee… I sort of used her. I wanted to get to him. But then I realized that he wasn't mine to take. He was hers, and Sam was Emily's. But Jacob, I still hung out with her and him, because I knew he understood me like no one else did. Sometimes I would wish he was mine, but I knew he never was. They loved each other, and I wouldn't get in the way of that.

"Leah, Renesmee _is _a good person. Trust me. I don't know how she does it, but it seems to rap around your heart. And she understands me and _my _pain too. That's why she's my best friend. I know you think you'll never find the one, I thought the exact same thing- obviously. But I _did _find the one, and he's… I can't even describe him! He's amazing, and I love him. Not because I imprinted on him, but because _I love him, _just like Sam loves Emily and Jacob loves Renesmee."

I saw the tears sputter down her face.

"But what if I don't want to wait! What if I want to love someone now?" She whined.

"I promise you, it will be worth the wait."

* * * *

Me and my- I loved the word- fiancé- finally arrived back to the house to see the Leahs sitting together and talking. I remembered now that it was Leah who had caused the love of my eternity to run away. I growled, stepping closer, but Nessie held me back. She seemed dazed, and I realized now that she was seeing the past. I looked at what she was seeing through her gift. It was a conversation between the Leahs sitting before us, from just a minute ago. When the scene was over and Nessie came back to reality, she ran and hugged her Leah.

I realized now what it was Leah had said to Nessie. It was something I had figured out a long time ago. Leah would never volunteer to help a vampire, before, I mean, so I had guessed this all along. Nessie must have seen something when Leah had said those words to make her run. I guess the conversation cleared some things up.

"I'm sorry, Nez. I really am."

"It's ok Leah." Renesmee forgave her. So they were back to friends again. Yippety do da. Then I saw the other Leah, still sitting on the steps, looking at Nessie's hand in amazement. I realized the ring was still on, and the other Leah quickly saw it.

"Nessie, what's this?!" Leah asked in awe. Nessie grinned proudly. Then Leah turned to me, then back to Ness, then to me again.

"No way." She said disbelieving.

"No way. No way. No way!" She screamed, bouncing up and down. Nessie shushed her. "Sh, no one else is supposed to know." She whispered, looking toward the house. Too late. Daddy Edward was already staring, having heard everything. He glared at me. I smiled sheepishly. I was in for it.

Then Edward sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Everyone is back from trying to track down Mark."

Leah and Nessie nodded, giggling. Nessie took off the ring, putting it in her pocket, and then entered the house while the Leahs followed behind. I was the last one in, and Edward stopped me at the door, saying, "And we _will _talk about this." Nodded, then he let me through. The whole gang was seated in the living room; all the werewolves and both Cullen families. With one extra special girl whom I loved the most in the world. I sat next to her, putting my arm around her.

"We didn't find anything" Carlisle said bluntly. I suspected as much.

"But," the other future Carlisle continued, "Carlisle had an interesting theory."

"I was intrigued by your ability," The other Carlisle started, talking to Nessie.

"I find it fascinating that you can see the past _and _transfer your thoughts into others. It makes me wonder. This morning, you had a headache, am I correct?" Renesmee nodded.

"I believe I know why. You saw the past _and _the future at the same time, making it blurry and confusing." The theory made sense, but what did it have to do with anything?

"Furthermore, your ability to use telepathy interests me. Your parents told me that this happened after you were trying to manipulate your aunt to not take you shopping? It reminds me of Mark. He, too, can make his thoughts, others. Though, your power isn't as strong as his, I was wondering if you could morph both abilities together to somehow shape the past. You can manipulate the time to take an alternate version. This way, perhaps, you could make it so that this whole thing never happened." Everyone was silent. It was an ingenious idea. All eyes were on Nessie.

"I could try." She said. I realized that she was our only hope in ever sending these others of us back to their time. Otherwise, it would be Mark, and I wasn't sure why he hadn't come yet anyway.

That meant all bets on Renesmee.

* * * *

Everyone was outside in the pouring rain, watching me. I panicked. What if I couldn't do this? What If I let everyone down? But I knew there was no other choice; I had to do this. Because, I knew if I didn't, then they either would never return to their past, making the future cease to exist, or mark would send them back, and I may never be born. Carlisle was beside me, giving me instructions.

"Now, let both your powers come together, then, I think that if you think up sceneries for where each one of us will be, it will all work out." _It will all work out. _What if it didn't? I was afraid.

"Don't worry, Renesmee, we believe in you. We're just trying this out, remember?" My dad reassured me. I nodded. I could-will- do this, for everyone. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I tried opening up my mind, wider than just the people with me, but to the whole world. It was hard, like trying to open a locked door with a pick. It made me exhausted too, mentally and physically. I finally gave up, trying again. And again and again. We were there until it got dark, but still, nothing happened. It frustrated me. I tried one last time.

Nothing. I opened my eyes, ashamed.

"I can't do it." I admitted. Everyone looked disappointed.

"It's alright, Renesmee, it was just an experiment." Carlisle said, but I could see the disappointment.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can try again then." Leah comforted. But what if I couldn't do it tomorrow? What if Mark came back? I nodded anyway. I sighed. Maybe…

I closed my eyes one last time. The wind rushed at me, and I opened my mind again. It was utterly amazing. I was everything- I felt everything. I was the trees, the air, and the water in the stream. I was Jacob, and mom, and dad, and everyone there. I saw everything, every event that had happened the past few days. I was the future, the past, and the present.

I quickly remembered why I was doing this. I thought of my mom first. Where would she be right now? I imagined her with Jacob, on the same day she was kidnapped, except at the beach. At a bonfire with the whole other pack. Perfect, that pretty much got rid of half of the people I needed to deal with. I saw the night play out. No Mark. Then I moved on to my father. I made him be at home, playing the piano, Emmett watching TV with jasper and Rosalie. I had Alice upstairs, planning a grand graduation party. Then I had Carlisle at the hospital, Esme reading in her room. I went on with the rest of the past people as I watched my decision progress. I found that I could see way ahead, and I saw my mother giving birth to me. Everything was perfect.

Then I had another idea. What if I changed our memory of this too? I tried. I went back to two nights ago. I saw me and Leah and Claire having our sleepover, with Jacob and my family downstairs. The scene around me started to change. I was no longer outside, nor was I inside. I felt like I was moving, and yet I wasn't. I forgot everything. Where was I? How did I get here? I felt my conscious drift. Not only my conscious, but my subconscious. I was nothing.

Nothing.

* * *

**Nothing.... is better than getting reviews from my readers. Speaking of reviews, why don't you review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the last chapter, the epilogue. BUT I was actually thinking of making a sequel to this, though I need you guys to review and let me know if thats what you want!**

Epilogue

As Leah droned on and on about Eric, I had weird sensations come over me. Had I seen this before? I felt as if I had done this all before. My vision went hazy and I suddenly saw a scene. It was in the clearing. It was as if I was seeing double, except there were differences. I saw the unfamiliar and yet familiar scene play as I watched myself run from the clearing. Everything flooded in. I remembered, and yet I didn't. I couldn't remember because it never happened. The past… I saw more, me and Jacob, Leah and Leah, Me and Leah. All the events that had happened that never happened. I saw last myself, outside with everyone, and my mind open to everything all at once. Then nothing…

"What-?" I felt confused.

"It's alright, sweetheart." My dad's voice. I looked up at him. He didn't seem worried. Had he seen what I had just seen? Then Carlisle's.

"Just lie down Renesmee, you fainted." Fainted?

"What happened?" A familiar, worried, husky voice suddenly asked in panic. _Jacob. _I remembered something

"She was perfect a second ago, just listening to Leah, then she stood up and looked around like she was- was lost or something. That's when you came in and she fainted." Claire answered. I tried to sit up, to say something, but Carlisle held me down.

"It's OK, Ness, just lay down."

"Why did she faint?" Jake asked Carlisle, rapping his warm hand around mine, and looking down with fearful eyes at me. Carlisle furrowed his brow, looking, too, down at me.

"I don't know." He answered in a concerned voice.

"Jacob," I reached into my pocket, taking out a ring. Jacob looked at me surprised. Then he checked his own pocket, pulling out a jewelry case to find inside…

Nothing.

"How did you-? "

"Jacob, is there something you want to ask me?" I already knew what it was; I had already seen him ask.

"I-I-"he looked down at the ring and then back up at me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" I smiled. Just like I'd seen.

"Yes, yes, I will."

And so started the beginning to my happily ever after.

* * *

**And so begins the end of this story... Although if you want a sequel, review review review!! If I have at least ten reviews for a sequel then I will make the sequel, so review if you want more!!!**

* * *

* * *


End file.
